foamipediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The avatar
Hi, welcome to Foamipedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Andftw18 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Andftw18 (Talk) 16:33, 24 July 2009 Re:Side bar First off, thanks for the compliment. It's good to know we're succeeding at our purpose. Anyways, I recently updated the side bar today and you should probably expect more updates in the coming days. Also, if you have any other organization suggestions, feel free to leave them in my talk page. We do currently have a small editor base which is why we aren't really "organized". Andftw18 04:56, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Re:FAQ Wow, I was just about to make the FAQ, but apparently you beat me. Alright, I see you are planning on already taking care of the red link, good. I'll run through the FAQ and spice it up a bit. :Great, just made another Policy page, gonna make the templates on it. What I am doin here is practically copying Darthipedia.--'Avatar' Talk 18:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hold up dude, let me work on the No Personal Attack page and the Layout page. Andftw18 18:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, then I put it up there, yours to change.--'Avatar' Talk 18:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks for the help. Andftw18 18:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Hey you can take a break if you want. I don't think we need to COPY every policy article from Darthipedia, especially considering I am awaiting permission from them, plus, we're still new. Andftw18 18:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, but why are you asking permission? It is a wiki, we borrow from other wikis.--'Avatar' Talk 18:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I thought they might get pissed off, but whatever, it doesn't matter since the articles are up. I am going to run through the policy articles and fix them and reword them a bit. Good work today and the new templates are epic. Andftw18 18:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 18:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok, good work, I don't think we need any more policy articles... for now. We got the general stuff covered. ::::::I had the same idea.--'Avatar' Talk 18:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Removed edit from "Burn your face off" Just want to inform you I removed your edit from "Burn your face off". The reason being is because that info you added belongs so much more in "Burn your nation" article. ;) Seriously, be my guest, we definitely could use an article like that. Andftw18 01:25, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oh,okay. No problem--'Avatar' Talk 12:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Main Page So far the main page you have cooked up is looking great. Just a few minor issues. As you probably already seen, you need to fix the green bars so they're a shade of blue. Also, can you please include a "Featured Article" and "Featured Media" box? Also, a "Create an article" box would be nice, but that is not necessary. Great work. Andftw18 18:41, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I did lightblue, if i did normal blue it would be hard to read the title. Let me try to get the Featured Article and media. --'Avatar' Talk 18:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Vacation Ok, now is a good time to tell you. I will be going on vacation tomorrow and I will be gone for a week. Even though, I will be gone from my house, I will still have internet access thanks to my laptop so I'll still be able to check out what's going on around Foamipedia. I won't be on as much, but I will still be around to improve articles and fix stuff on the site. Andftw18 21:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) You're in charge today I am going to be gone for most of the day, so you will be in charge the avatar. Keep things running smoothly on the site. Also save some templates for me. Thanks. Andftw18 13:31, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Have fun on your vacation! --'Avatar' Talk 13:39, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Character infobox Unfortunately, that new infobox style from Avatar Wiki is a mystery to me - overly complicated and what not. Thailog constructed it, I believe, so you should ak him. Sorry. The Flash {talk} 21:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, that's fine. I will ask him. Thanks--'Avatar' Talk 21:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Request Since I will be gone all day tomorrow (considering I'll be sitting in a car all day), can you please try to get some infoboxes from over at Avatar Wiki transferred to here? If you don't know how, request help from one of the admins. It would be kick ass if you could get all the templates from here onto Foamipedia (The Water, Earth, Fire, and Air ones are top priority). If you can get these templates here, please make a new category for them called "Character infoboxes". Also, if would be awesome if you could get these and these templates. Andftw18 07:38, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay. I got one over yesterday, but it had some bugs, so I contacted the designer and he fixed it.--'Avatar' Talk 13:35, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I know, but I really need to get those templates transferred over somehow. Andftw18 19:33, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::Got, a couple already moved over. Check Category:Infobox templates--'Avatar' Talk 19:39, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::I just saw! Dude! I freakin' love you! I have been trying a long time to get those on the site. Andftw18 19:40, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::Err..Okay, then. BTW,No problem. :) --'Avatar' Talk 19:42, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::Update-got all the character templates you wanted.--'Avatar' Talk 19:47, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you! Been really helpful. I have been waiting a long time to get my hands on those templates. I am going to start applying them. Thanks again. Andftw18 19:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Like I said no prob.--'Avatar' Talk 19:54, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Invasion of the Fire Nation Why did you restore the article? It was poorly written. All links when to Avatar Wiki when they should not. It is generally pointless to have around if nobody plans on improving it. Andftw18 00:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that. I plan on rewriting it. Don't worry. And I changed all the external links and added stub. Don't worry I will get on it in a bit.--'Avatar' Talk 00:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) IRC Chat Sometime during today, August 9th, 2009, me and you need to meet on the Foamipedia IRC channel to discuss some stuff about the wiki. For more info on our IRC channel, check Foamipedia Wiki:IRC. See you on the channel tomorrow. :) FOAMY PRIDE!!! AndFTW!Spam me 08:21, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, what about today. I was busy yesterday. --'Avatar' Talk 14:46, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that is what I mean. today, August 9, 2009 XD. I writing like very early in the morning. AndFTW!Spam me 15:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, Okay. Well I have to leave now,sorry. I will be back in some hours, sorry.--'Avatar' Talk 15:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::What a concidence, same here, I guess we can meet later today. AndFTW!Spam me 15:22, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Can we meet on IRC now? AndFTW!Spam me 19:18, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :sure.--'Avatar' Talk 19:42, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::I just logged in. AndFTW!Spam me 19:45, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm already there.--'Avatar' Talk 19:47, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, I am going to give you know who the warning that we were discussing in IRC. You cool with that? AndFTW!Spam me 21:44, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Neutral,sorry. I think you should just kindly tell the user.--'Avatar' Talk 21:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::It will be written in a polite manner, but it is going to be a warning still. AndFTW!Spam me 22:12, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, then it's fine.--'Avatar' Talk 22:19, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on the bot! I'm sure you'll use it wisely to PWN cleanup and tag articles! :P The Flash {talk} 18:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks! I will totally remember to pwn help articles.--'Avatar' Talk 18:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::LOL, sorry to start sounding skeptical, but I've been following the convo between you and Joey on our fake sister site Avatar Wiki. The bot won't suffer from any major issues, right? AndFTW!Spam me 00:11, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::There should not be any issues here, only there. And that is because of the bot flag issue. Don't worry, the bot works fine here. :) --'Avatar' Talk 00:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 'Foamipedia' :As, you have probably figured out we are a Avatar humor Wiki. If not, then you need to see an eye doctor. Anyway, there have obviously been some awesome new changes. Of all several of the biggest are: A new main page, New Forums, Featured Artilce, and a whole lot more. Another big thing is that we now have a bot,Avtbot. That bot is used by me, Avatar. This will help us by massively categorizing images and pages. If you don't believe us see here. In fact this message is brought to you by said bot. Also, another great thing is that we hit a hundred articles. We can now run for spotlight, but we still have several stubs. So, please help out. Just add some funny, but remember not to be rude. You might also want to read some of these. IRC again If you're online right now, meet me on IRC. Thanks. AndFTW!Spam me 13:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure. I tried using the wiki gateway but the channel does not show up.--'Avatar' Talk 13:32, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::You have to enter it manually. I suggest using the link from the Foamipedia Wiki:IRC page. ::My bad. Madclaw, an admin from Darthipedia, changed the IRC link for some reason. Go here http://irc.shoutwiki.com/irc.cgi and type #foamipedia. AndFTW!Spam me 13:36, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Foamy-approved articles Si amigo. I just got back from vacation about an hour ago so I am finally on a decent computer and decent internet. AndFTW!Spam me 21:45, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Great!--'Avatar' Talk 21:47, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Foamy Council Well, a council isn't really possible with the lack of contributors (we only have three main contributors here), but I see your point. It would be a good idea for the future. AndFTW!Spam me 20:28, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, good point.--'Avatar' Talk 20:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::Speaking of a lack of contributors, I am trying to find ways to attract more people here. Trying to get the word out so the site can keep growing at a steady pace instead of just going dead. AndFTW!Spam me 20:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I will try.--'Avatar' Talk 20:36, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I was thinking of requesting Piandao.org if they could add Foamipedia to their list of links. They already have all the other Avatar wiki projects on their links list (Avatar Wiki, Avatar Fanon Wiki, they even have the Avatar Uncyclopedia article). AndFTW!Spam me 20:39, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Piandao.org I am proud to announce that Foamipedia officially has a spot on the Piandao.org's link section. I sent an email to the site owner yesterday and they approved. :) See here. Just scroll down to the F's. Anyway, I updated the site-notice to include an advertisement for them. Pretty much a way to say thanks to linking to us. AndFTW!Spam me 16:21, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :I wish we could be higher, maybe change it to Avatar humor, though no longer our name, more people would see it.--'Avatar' Talk 23:04, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry for the slow reply. Watching some stuff on Youtube. I understand how you feel (I personally wished the description mentioned how we're a humor wiki), but I am just happy to be on the site links atleast. Anyways, I am going to send a request to the Wikia staff to delete avatarhumor.wikia.com and make it so the URL redirects here. AndFTW!Spam me 23:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Awesome, and you obviously noticed the newmessages template,what do you think?--'Avatar' Talk 23:40, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::LOL, yes. Good work. :D AndFTW!Spam me 23:49, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Newsletter Yes, we need more of a editing base before we can start the newsletter. I am still leaning toward either "Ozai Weekly" or "Ozai Post". While Foamy is our mascot, I believe we should name the paper after Ozai with the paper's theme being "The EVILEST newsletter in the Wikia world" AndFTW!Spam me 01:02, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, good idea.--'Avatar' Talk 02:01, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, do you mind if I delete Artemis's latest video? We need to start enforcing our policies a bit more and his video comes off as pointless spam. AndFTW!Spam me 02:05, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::Got it.--'Avatar' Talk 02:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Archiving A little early to bring this up, but from now, I think we should start archiving the monthly nomination sheets instead of just clearing them. For informative purposes and the sort. AndFTW!Spam me 17:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Good idea.--'Avatar' Talk 21:26, 23 August 2009 (UTC) School So as we both know, summer is coming to an end sadly. You have school coming up soon or are you out of school? I am going to be starting my senior year of High School very soon on the 8th of September so I won't be able to watch over this site as much anymore. AndFTW!Spam me 01:45, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I am already at school, yeah.;) I don't know if I can always make it, but I will try. So, don't worry.--'Avatar' Talk 19:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Foamipedia looks good and congratulations on reaching 100 articles! My only concern for the spotlight is that you have most of your articles (about 75 of them) categorized as stubs right now. Could you go through that category and either expand some of them or reassess which are truly stubs? It's a bit offputting for visitors to have most of the pages they visit claim to be stubs. Let me know when you've reduced the number so you have 100 articles which are not marked as stubs. -- Wendy (talk) 01:31, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Alright. Thanks, though!--'Avatar' Talk 01:32, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply. We're get to that immediately. Some articles were unfairly tagged with the stub template. AndFTW!Spam me 01:39, 1 September 2009 (UTC) News and Featured Media I wanted to bring this up yesterday, but I forgot due to working on the search thing. Anyway, in an effort to make our main page more humorous, I suggest we should start using the "Foamy News" area for only false and humorous news that either relates to Foamipedia, the show, or the fandom. For example, this is the type of news we should start including in the Foamy News section (though it would be Avatar-related). Anyway, I plan on clearing out the current stuff and replacing it. Also about the featured media, I want to switch the featured media now so we can get used to switching the featured stuff at the beginning of the month (instead of the middle of the month like you did during August). As for featured article, since nobody really voted for that, I suggest Mario should remain up for another month. AndFTW!Spam me 21:20, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, good idea. And about the Featured article, okay.--'Avatar' Talk 21:31, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll update the news thing when I have some stuff to replace it with. You can also suggest content for it. AndFTW!Spam me 21:58, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Give me a sec, I will try to make it more funny.--'Avatar' Talk 22:03, September 1, 2009 (UTC) IRC I'm on now. AndFTW!Spam me 20:21, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Fanon parodying? Hey, here's an interesting idea that I picked from Darthipedia awhile back. Have you ever considered that we should make articles that parody characters and story from the Avatar Wiki fanon portal? Here is the forum post at Darthipedia that discusses their fanon parodying project. I was thinking we should start up something similar here to bring in more articles, more views, and maybe more editors. Thoughts? AndFTW!Spam me 20:51, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Quite an idea. Of course we will ask the respective authors and there should be a template that identifies that the original owner is the author. That author if he wants can request the deletion of his article. How's that sound?--'Avatar' Talk 16:50, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that will pretty much be the game plan. I can construct a special template that we can apply to all fanon parodying articles. AndFTW!Spam me 17:32, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Canada and Articles First off, I want to inform you that I reverted your edit to Canada. Have you forgotten what is stated in our FAQ? Foamipedia does NOT restrict its content just because someone might get offended. While you did not remove any content from the Canada article, there was no need for you to stick in some pretty poorly written sentence to reassure people we are just joking. If people get offended, then they get offended. Second, I just want to state my opinion on your recent work. I am trying to be rude or a prick, I just want to state my opinion. I truthfully can't say I am too fond of your recent work. :-/ Avatar, you need to be more aware of your grammar and spelling and also you're relying way too much on the terms "loser" and "noob" for humor (which is honestly causing your work to get stale and unfunny). And yes, the grammar and spelling is a big thing. You need to start proofreading your work and making sure things are spelled correctly, words are capitalized when they need to be, a space is placed after a comma or period, etc. Also, you need to be aware that all articles should start off with its name in bold. For example, if I am making an article about Coke, then the article should start off with "Coke is a soda.... blah blah blah". Plain and simple, we just can't have poorly written articles here. Just because we're a humor wiki does not mean you can be completely ignoring proper formatting and grammar and spelling. Now, like I said before, this is just MY opinion and I am not trying to be rude or a prick. I am not trying to demean you or anything, I just want to make you aware to your mistakes. I have my own faults and problems and I don't consider myself the funniest person or best writer in the universe. You have been a great help Avatar and I respect your efforts here, which is why you're an admin. You helped get this wiki off the ground greatly, but I feel your efforts are being covered up with poor writing and contributions. :-/ Once again, I apologize for the negativity of this message, but I felt the need to call you out on this. On a final note, I think Uncyclopedia's How To Be Funny And Not Just Stupid guide is something that we BOTH should take the time to read. It could be a major benefit to our contributions to this wiki. Peace. AndFTW!Spam me 00:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. And no hard feelings. Thanks for being straight forward, and I feel like a total idiot apologizing to candadians, forgetting the policy that I helped make. Anyway,I will try to use better grammar and look at Uncylopedia. Thanks!--'Ava ' Talk 02:26, September 9, 2009 (UTC) The expansion of major articles I am going to be honest, but I really don't think we should be expanding the major articles without discussing it. The reason I have never expanded them is because I want to give others a chance to work on them and yeah... we are trying to save content for others. AndFTW!Spam me 16:28, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but we don't have many users so I expanded it. However, I left lots of content out so people can add some.--'Ava ' Talk 16:31, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Just because we don't have any other contributors, doesn't mean we have to be in any hurry to grow. Yes, it does suck we have only two active contributors here, but the grow of the major articles should be done as more contributors join. Its important for a young humor wiki like ours not to have long-fleshed out articles for the canon characters... well, the main ones atleast. AndFTW!Spam me 16:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::I suppose. But, I think Aang and Zuko can stay in their current state.--'Ava ' Talk 16:41, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::And thats fine, but I would just like to see the other main canon characters remain as a paragraph. We can keep the wiki alive through other methods such as new fanon characters articles, either that or fanon parodying. Either way, we've both done a good job of editing everyday. I got to go now, homework. If I don't start on it, it will never be finished. AndFTW!Spam me 16:46, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Luckily, I've had no homework this weekend. The first of many I hope. :) --'Ava ' Talk 16:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Lucky. I've had to do three hours of pointless Algebra worksheets, and I still have to write a seven page essay on ecosystems. Oh, and for the fanon parodying, I think the fanon users would be fine with you doing that (I know I am) since they had no problem making fun of their fanon (well, in a way) in the Clash of Worlds special. Vaznock - Talk 17:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :I hate those stupid Algegra sheets. Ecosystems,eh? Not a fan of those either. And okay, first up is Chen that whiny little brat. And I might do other fanon too, but I think I will double check with the others:Zukofan, Twilit, Kai, Flash, etc. --'Ava ' Talk 17:50, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Color changes I do not agree with either color changes for the admin box or the construction template. The red works with them better. AndFTW!Spam me 23:51, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :What about the rest? And red makes it somewhat difficult to read.--'Ava ' Talk 23:52, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Red works better though since we're dealing with Ozai. I agree with the changing of Inuse though. I don't see the black or white working well with the images of Admin box and Construction. AndFTW!Spam me 23:53, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, you can still read it in brown. I just thought it might be easier if it was black and white. But, with Ozai red would work well.--'Ava ' Talk 23:55, September 14, 2009 (UTC) What are you doing? Come on dude! Why are doing all these major changes without discussing them? Come on? You really need to calm down and stop poking around with everything?! AndFTW!Spam me 20:30, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry..I'll change them back if you want.--'Avatar' Talk 20:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but come on, are these changes really necessary? I just wish you would discuss these type of things before doing them. I like some of the changes, but some are just unneeded, such as changing "Move" to "Change". AndFTW!Spam me 20:36, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I changed them all back. --'Avatar' Talk 20:37, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I deleted all the mediawiki pages you created. Since we have agreed we are not changing the wording of the functions, they are not needed. By deleting the pages, the function titles are automatically set back to default. Just giving you a heads up in-case you plan on restoring them. AndFTW!Spam me 00:35, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Okay.--'Avatar' Talk 01:18, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:A project Yes, I remember proposing this before, except I originally wanted to see a bunch of "Nameless Fire Nation Soldiers" pages created, but I have no problem with Lee. I believe Lee would work better for the project. Also, in the original proposal, I suggested that we would make around 5,000 pages, so our article count would be bumped up to 5,131 or so, but that would be rather hard to do without the assistance of your bot. Anyway, I support the project, I only have one problems though. That problem is the lack of a community. I would rather see a large-scale plan like this happen when we actually have regular editors here, but meh, that is not really a big deal. Overall, I support. AndFTW!Spam me 23:44, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. But, yeah we can just get it started. Like Lee, Lee 1, Lee 3459, etc.--'Avatar' Talk 00:39, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, but we are going to have to go over this before starting. I am sorry Avatar, but I can't have just making articles if you aren't even going to check your writing. AndFTW!Spam me 00:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Err..Okay?--'Avatar' Talk 03:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC)